Personajes Antiguos (EoW)
Este artículo contiene información perteneciente a los personajes anteriores a la nueva continuidad de Elseworld of Warcraft y no son considerados canónicos en ningún aspecto. Si estás buscando información referente al servidor, será aconsejable que hagas caso omiso a lo leído aquí y continúes tu búsqueda. No obstante, si sientes interés por la ambientación de estos personajes, recomendamos que visites este otro artículo. ---- =Aerin= Nacida en una cuna noble, pero negando siempre a su sangre, Aerin es una fiel Forestal y defensora de la naturaleza. Se le reconoce como la Exploradora, desde sus hazañas en la Guerra del Fuego. Es una mujer con puntería afilada y buen corazón Saber popular Pocas veces se presenció a Aerin en tabernas, pero cuando estaba destacaba entre discusiones y luchas contra pobres borrachos que quizás intentaban seducirla. Muchos le recuerdan como una Alta elfa pelirroja de carácter fuerte y una voz chillona. Entre sus compañeros se le conocía como "El monstruo chillón del bosque". Su padre Faedros Tyr'loren, Lord paladín del Alba Argenta, nunca tuvo una buena relación con ella. Existe una carta que el mismo envió al Consejo de la Nobleza de Ventormenta, donde anunciaba que Aerin sería Descastada. Aerin es reconocida por su valentía en la Guerra del Fuego, donde se le vio infiltrarse por su cuenta en un fuerte Blackrock y abrir las puertas para que los ejércitos entren, asegurando la victoria. También recuerdan haberle visto en Villa Oscura cuando comenzó la Eterna Nevada, para finalmente acabar en la campaña de Tuercespina durante los tiempos de la guerra contra Hakkar. No se tienen muchos registros de su participación en la misma. Se desconoce su actual paradero, corren los rumores de que se casó y se fue a vivir a un bosque, pero no hay ningún documento o testigo que lo certifique, por lo tanto es fácil asumir que se trata de una simple habladuría popular. ---- =Ahmen= El tauren es reconocido dentro del Circulo Guardián como un pacifista y diplomático dentro de la Horda y Alianza. Es mayormente recordado en Estepas cuando hablo entre ambas facciones, dejando una brecha a la tregua por un enemigo en común. Saber Popular Ahmen jamás ha sido hostil ni siquiera en plena batalla. Es un curandero y primordial pacifista, manteniendo un orden entre facciones durante las batallas. Jamás se involucró en bandos, representando al Anillo de Tierra en La guerra del fuego de Estepas Ardientes. Durante la guerra se le vio marchar junto con un grupo de Militares de diferentes facciones hacia la batalla contra Nefarian, reconociéndose su valentía, puesto que iba con heridas de batallas anteriores. Gracias a él muchos lograron mantenerse de pie hasta el ultimo momento. Fue llamado desde entonces como "Ahmen el Pacifista". En los Baldíos mantuvo un pequeño campamento donde solía reunirse con otros miembros del Anillo de Tierra y neutrales. Entre ellos, destaca una extraña relación amistosa con una Sin'dorei exiliada de Quel'thalas, conocida como Kessler o Dheir. Se le vio en Tuercespina, acompañando un grupo de la Horda desde Grom'gol hasta el lago donde se vio aparecer a Hakkar. Sobrevivió con el recuerdo de lo allí vivido. Tiempo más tarde marchó junto a un grupo del Anillo de Tierra hacia las olvidadas tierras de Feralas, donde comenzó la purga en Eldre'thalas, las ruinas de los Altonatos conocidos como los Shen'dralar. Liberando la olvidada ciudad de la Legión y los ogros corruptos. Se le vió en Paramos de Poniente, como representante del Circulo Guardián y el Anillo de tierra, donde instalo un campamento en las costas de la región. Ayudando a los humanos en la causa contra los Defias, sin movimientos hostiles de su parte. Se cree que viajo por todo Kalimdor siguiendo sus creencias, muestras de esto son la purga de La Cueva de los Lamentos, la expedicion a Feralas, y los multiples viajes a Frondavil en busca de sanarlo. Organizó una marcha hacia Terrallende, donde se desconoce que ha sido de él hasta entonces. ---- =Cecilia= Segunda hija de Elodyn Ventalto y Shenna Syl'faeron, guardia de la familia Seläniel y estudiante de la universidad de Dalaran, esta Sin'dorei destaca en los campos de la magia Criomantica, también esta capacitada con estudios de estrategia e táctica y se conoce que tiene conocimientos de exorcismo. En la actualidad suele moverse entre Dalaran y su residencia en la Aldea de Brisa Pura en el bosque de la Canción Eterna, aunque suele moverse mas por Dalaran en los últimos tiempos pues se la a visto tanto en la universidad como en el Gremio de Héroes. Características Cecilia es una Sin'dorei joven de estatura media y de físico entrenado, pues a diferencia de la gran mayoría de sus congéneres le a dedicado mucho tiempo a su entrenamiento físico, su piel en los últimos tiempos a ido cambiando y tomando un tono rojizo, sus cabellos normalmente tienen la tonalidad de la nieve, pero suele cambiarlo con frecuencia pues no parece agradarle su color natural. Suele portar una armadura de colores negros y rojos pues es representativa de su patria, también suele portar una espada con finas runas grabadas de un azul celeste brillante y un elaborado escudo que pareciese típico de la artesanía de su pueblo hecho de caoba y mithril. Saber Popular Es alumna de la universidad de Dalaran pues suele pasar sus días entre clase y clase, aunque también es una de las expedicionarias de la universidad pues se la a visto hacer mas de un viaje para esta y también se la a visto acompañar a una de sus compatriotas a misiones pertenecientes al Gremio de Héroes. Se sabe que con anterioridad fue Quel'dorei y una destacada guardia de Ventormenta, bajo el mando de la Sargento Noa “Puño de hierro” Nostrius y el Capitán Caballero Luren Kopernick, aunque gano algo de fama en muchos de los barrios de Ventormenta e incluso su fama se extendió llegando a ser conocida por los malhechores como “La bruja de hielo” nunca ascendió de rango, ahora a cambiado de afiliaciones dejando atrás ese pasado aunque muchos de sus conocidos no parecen guardarle rencor otros tantos si lo hacen. Existe una historia que se cuenta entre susurros en algunas posadas y tabernas cercanas a Elwynn pues nunca se verifico su veracidad esta es conocida como “La historia que nunca sucedió” donde clasifican a la joven en sus tiempos de Quel'dorei como fría y despiadada asesina, pues en ella se cuenta que por su culpa fue asesinada una de sus compañeros, tras ese hecho una cólera ciega despertó en la joven asesinando despiadadamente a los culpables. Habilidades Criomancia : Como Guardia de Ventormenta fue extremadamente conocida por su poder en el control arcano sobre el hielo pues sus enemigos temían a la “Bruja de hielo” pues su poder era tan frio como su carácter, es desconocido quien fue la que adiestro a la joven en este campo aunque se rumorea que fue Adalia una Quel'dorei esposa de Neiglen Firehand actual Doctor del gremio de Héroes. Exorcismo : Como sucesora de la familia Ventalto quienes dedican su vida a la luz de Belore desde hace generaciones se la adiestro en ello aunque fue una decisión propia pues no se la obligo a ejercer ni como sacerdotisa, ni paladín. Combate Táctico : Sus conocimientos de estrategia se han ido ampliando con el tiempo y las numerosas batallas vividas, aunque en lo personal se considera mas una soldado que una estratega tiene un amplio conocimiento en el campo de la Táctica. Objetos Disco Troll : Un antiguo disco mágico perteneciente a la cultura troll prácticamente reconstruido pues aun faltan algunas de las piezas, según los registros de la universidad es un objeto poderoso que tiene una gran versatilidad, se conoce que lo porta desde su ultima expedición en el pantano de las penas. Gema de Sangre : Es una peculiar gema roja que se dice que le permite sacrificar parte de su vitalidad para transformarla en poder mágico, se desconoce de donde saco este artefacto o su procedencia aunque se la a visto utilizarla en un par de ocasiones. Nieve : Es una espada de curiosas formas con grabados extraños se presuponen que son runas, su hoja al tacto siempre esta fría, parece ser una arma con poderes amplificadores exclusivos de la magia arcana conocida como criomancia, es el arma que normalmente porta la joven Sin'dorei. Guarda de Caoba y Mithril : Es un elaborado y esbelto escudo que pareciese de la mejor artesanía Quel'dorei, pero sin embargo es una obra de artesanía enana, este escudo fue elaborado como agradecimiento a la joven después de los sucesos ocurridos en el barrio enano de Ventormenta y su participación en ellos para detener el problema que allí se genero. Citas * Se que no me he equivocado en mi camino. ---- =Enia Valaura= Una de las más destacables y activas miembros de la Sacra Inquisición de La Luz, además de, una de las sacerdotisas mas temidas en el ámbito eclesiástico de Ventormenta. Se la conoce como la “''La Lumini Cani''” o “''La Perseguidora''”. No suele dejarse ver muy a menudo, y rara vez fuera de los subterráneos del templo, donde pasa largo tiempo dedicada a sus meditaciones y las investigaciones sobre herejía a las que se dedica con obsesiva convicción. Historia No mucho es sabido de este siniestro personaje desde hace no más de dos años. Cualquier persona que fuese lo suficientemente valiente como para ponerse a investigar sobre sus orígenes antes de eso encontraría aquí y allá algunas anotaciones en los archivos reales que la encajonan como una humilde sacerdotisa del Templo de Ventormenta, con algunos conocimientos sobre curación y escribanía, que, de la noche a la mañana, desapareció bruscamente coincidiendo con el asesinato de su hermano. No se supo nada de ella durante tres meses, pasados los cuales regreso al seno de la Iglesia de La Luz, en palabras de otros sacerdotes “cambiada”. Con una Fe y una convicción que muchos aplaudieron y otros pocos temieron reconstruyó el debilitado cuerpo de Sacra Lumini Inquisitae ('''Sagrada Inquisición de La Luz)' y comenzó a escalar puestos dentro del Clero. Hoy día es una de las miembros más activas e influyentes en la política de Ventormenta que el Clero tiene para ofrecer, así como una de las posibles candidatas al puesto de Arzobispo el día que el anciano Benedictus se retire. Saber Popular Que Enia Valaura es alguien temido incluso por sus camaradas en el Templo es Vox Populi en Ventormenta… sin embargo, si bien hay quien se atreve a tajar sus métodos de brutales, o incluso heréticos, lo cierto es que no existe constancia de que en ningún momento la inquisidora haya violado los mandatos de La Luz. Al margen de ese dato, no por todos conocido, de Enia Valaura se murmuran ciento un rumores, probablemente muchos de ellos extendidos por ella misma para generar mas confusión a la hora de recabar información sobre su persona; que si trata con Demonios, que si predijo la llegada de los llamados Draeneni, que si realmente La Luz la ha abandonado, que si su hermano fue asesinado por una cábala de nigromantes, que si su hermano esta vivo y trabaja para ella, etc, etc, etc… Citas “En nombre de La Única y Verdadera Fe de Los reinos humanos, yo, Enia Valaura, por los Poderes que me ha conferido el Rey Varian Wrynn defensor de La Sagrada Fe en La Luz os condeno a morir en la hoguera bajo las acusaciones de herejía y culto a La Sombra. Que La Luz se apiade de vuestra alma.” - Atribuido a Enia Valaura. “No soy una mujer cruel o malvada. Soy algo peor. Soy alguien capaz de hacer lo que debe hacerse en pos de un bien mayor.” - Atribuido a Enia Valaura. ‎ ---- =Kertae= Reconocido por su extraña fijación hacia los humanos siendo un Alto elfo. Se sabe que mantiene una estrecha relación con estos desde sus tiempos como Sacerdote de la sagrada Iglesia. Se le ve constantemente con un libro que protege como si fuese su propia vida. Saber Popular Se sabe que estuvo en la Batalla del Monte Hyjal, donde sostuvo un amorío con una elfa nocturna de nombre Vilaalni. Años más tarde al darse por enterado aquello, la Iglesia decidió expulsarle. No se sabe con certeza el porque sus encuentros con la elfa nocturna acabaron por un rompimiento, pero se le recuerda por sus frecuentes visitas a la taberna desde entonces. Protagonizó un viaje diplomático hacia Kalimdor para ayudar a una Draenei a hallar a sus hermanos caidos desde el cielo, con el permiso del mismo Rey Varian Wrynn. Con exito, los Draeneis fueron reconocidos como neutrales, y se les permite acceso a Ventormenta y cualquier zona que esté bajo el dominio de la Alianza. Desapareció un largo tiempo sin motivo aparente, salvo por unos cuantos que dijeron habia sido capturado por un Nigromante. Se cree sostiene una relación con una Draenei y hasta tienen una hija adoptiva Quel'dorei llamada Cassandra de ojos violeta. ---- =Lariena= Lariena Sunstriker es una teniente de los Caballeros de sangre de Quel'thalas. Se trata de una Sin'dorei reconocida por ser poderosa y reservada. Pocos olvidan su bella apariencia incluso si está contrastada por una fría mirada semejante a la de un Demonio. Historia Los documentos sobre Lariena comienzan desde la Guerra del Fuego, donde se le ascendió a Cabo al organizar el ejercito para expandir territorio de los Sin'dorei durante la guerra. Durante la misma obtuvo un ascenso a Sargento por su destacable disciplina y fuerza de voluntad ante los consecutivos conflictos. Se le vió marchar junto al grupo destinado a la batalla contra Nefarian, cargando una Espada única entre cien más, conocida entre sus hermanos como Vol'drethar. Usada para someter a M'uru el Naaru. Sobreviviendo a esta batalla, una vez de regreso a Quel'thalas, se sabe esta marchó con un grupo de Sin'doreis a través de un portal abierto, creado por El Gran Magister Rommath hasta Terrallende, donde le esperaba un largo viaje para encontrarse con el Principe Kael'thas Sunstrider. Pocos datos hay al respecto, salvo que retornó a Quel'Thalas con una mano menos, anunciando en la corte del Sol a los mismos Regentes de la traición de Kael'thas hacia el Reino. No se sabe con certeza como fue que recuperó su mano, pero según los documentos disponibles, marchó a Quel'danas con la Ashkandi, una legendaria espada que perdió gran parte de sus poderes para encerrar a Ragnaros durante la guerra de Estepas Ardientes. Participó como líder de un escuadrón en la guerra de Quel'danas para recuperar el Pozo del Sol. Se la vio luchar contra el mismo Kil'jaeden, junto con otros Sin'doreis, soldados, Magisters y Forestales, cubiertos por la sangre del Naaru M'uru. En esa misma batalla participaron la Reina Sylvanas y los Regentes Sin'Dorei Rommath, Lorthemar Theron y Haldurion. Tras sobrevivir estos encuentros, obtuvo el reconocimiento por parte de Héroe en Quel'thalas, y ascendió a Teniente de los Caballeros de Sangre. Saber Popular Se dice que durante la Guerra del fuego, sobrevivió al ataque de un Infernal fuera de control y que casi logra detener a un Caballero de la Muerte de la segunda guerra que hizo presencia de forma inesperada. Las malas lenguas dicen que ha hecho pactos con demonios para que le devuelvan su mano. Se dice que se la vio en Tanaris involucrándose con trata de blancas y batallas en las arenas. Se asume que se trataba de una investigación clasificada, pues los avistamientos sucedieron poco antes del asesinato en masa de Gadgetzan. ---- =Liette= La Duquesa Bannitry de Eldre'thalas, diplomatica que forzó la alianza entre los Altos elfos y los Altonatos y mantiene una relación neutral con los Elfos nocturnos desde entonces. Prima de Aerin la Exploradora e hija de Elberoth Bannitry, actualmente prometida de Maeglin. Historia Comenzando en Villa oscura como una simple Quel'dorei Forestal con grandes sueños y una actitud infantil. Se le conocía entonces como la Forestal de flechas sagradas, hija de Elberoth Bannitry o también llamado "Lunaflor" en idioma Común. Marchó con el grupo hacia Tuercespina, donde se le hizo frente a Hakkar en la tormenta de sangre. Muchos recuerdan el uso de sus pergaminos para proteger el campamento Kurzen de la amenaza invisible y sombría. Tiempo más tarde se supo de su compromiso con el noble Daeriel. Un antiguo servidor de la guardia Real del Rey Anasterian. Reconocido como Mago de batalla. Poco duró el compromiso de cualquier forma, dejando a Daeriel en prisión por el intento de asesinato hacia Elberoth Bannitry. Desde entonces se vio a Liette frecuentar la corte de los nobles, tomando influencia en decisiones de la Alianza como tal. Guiando un grupo de soldados hacia Tanaris, donde tomó pruebas de un traidor entre los nobles del Reino de Ventormenta, y así abrir paso a la expedición de Feralas. Uniendo a Quel'danil, Dalaran y Elwënor, comenzó la marcha hacia un nuevo horizonte de los exiliados de Quel'thalas. Un nuevo hogar sin la sombra de los humanos. Guiando así a estos hacia Feralas, donde encontrarían a sus ancestros Altonatos en Eldre'thalas. Se cree haberle visto hablar con los Gigantes de mar para liberar las costas de Feralas. Para entonces se supo de su compromiso con el Caballero Zackael de Elwënor. Encabezó las batallas contra los Nagas de una isla cercana, conocida por los Kal'doreis como la Isla del Terror, a las costas de Feralas, hizo tratos con Shandris Feathermoon. Lo que después dio origen a la liberación de otras zonas más, donde los Ogros seguían invadiendo las ruinas Altonatas. En la actualidad se confirma que Liette Bannitry esta comprometida con Maeglin Orfeleón. No se sabe que sucedió con Zackael ni el porque se ha roto el compromiso anterior. Saber Popular Hay quienes dicen que ha empleado una versión extraña de la telequinesia avanzada, lanzando un escudo más grande que ella como un boomerang durante las batallas. Si bien algunos dicen que ese escudo perteneció a Zackael, otros afirman que nada de eso ocurrió en absoluto y todo es parte de una campaña de propaganda ridicula y fraudulenta. Más de una vez vieron a Liette malherida y hasta muerta en la Iglesia de la Sagrada luz. Allí se la mantuvo bien cuidada mientras recuperaba el aliento; sin embargo, numerosos testigos niegan esta situación y varias autoridades aseguran no haber tenido a ningún muerto resucitando desde hace cien años. Se comenta fuertemente que tuvo un hermano gemelo de nombre Lyhael, el cual la amaba con locura, a puntos que la torturaba y la encerró por días en una habitación a oscuras. También algunos místicos dicen que comparte su alma con este y son solo uno en este momento. Pero nadie se atreve siquiera a mencionarlo. ---- =Lina= Conocida por ser capaz de controlar casi todos los elementos de forma intuitiva, Lina es una aventurera de grandes hazañas, pero de carácter inestable. Es buscada en varias regiones por asesinato y brujería. Historia Los primeros documentos referidos a Lina son provenientes de Estepas Ardientes durante la Guerra del Fuego. Según los mismos, una niña de aproximadamente trece años se coló en las filas, y fue apadrinada por el Tauren Ahmen, quien permitió su estadía en la zona. No hay muchos más datos importantes sobre su participación. Se le vio entre los aventureros que marcharon hacia Tuercespina durante los eventos circundantes a la Invocación de Hakkar. De aquí surgen los rumores sobre sus implicaciones con magias oscuras, y sobre marcas en su cuerpo durante momentos específicos, o brillos anormales para un humano. Los presentes afirman de que se la vio cortar en dos a Hakkar mismo con una espada de energía cargada en luz. Se la volvió a ver durante la masacre de Gadgetzan. La falta de sobreviviente de dicho evento hace imposible saber sus actividades en dicha zona. Quienes la vieron alrededor de esta época la describen como una joven siempre oculta entre negros ropajes, y de actitudes violentas e inestables. También se sabe que marchó junto a un grupo de Altos Elfos hacia lo que luego sería la fundación de Eldre'thalas, apoyando en la liberación de las zonas para que el grupo reducido de Altos Elfos pueblen las enormes ruinas. Su ultimo avistamiento fue en Dalaran, trabajando para la Universidad. Desde entonces, nada se sabe de ella. Físico Joven de constitución pequeña, de poca estatura e ínfimo desarrollo. Es pelirroja, y sus ojos comparten este rojo color, motivo por el cual en algunas zonas se la ha confundido con un demonio disfrazado, y perseguido como tal. Su tez es blanquina, aunque se asume que el afán de cubrirse de negro fue el motivo por el cual era tan pálida, ya que durante los eventos de la Guerra del Fuego se la describía como de tez algo bronceada. Saber Popular Los rumores aseguran que se trata de una hechicera capaz de controlar, hasta cierto punto, todos los elementos conocidos. Este es un caso altamente único, que desgraciadamente no se ha podido estudiar. Testigos dicen haber visto en ocasiones particulares venas teñidas de rojizo y ojos brillantes cual rubís, lo cual pone a duda de si se trata de humana o algún tipo de demonio. Se dice que ella ha afirmado haber detenido una presunta invocación del Dios Antiguo C'thun. Ella se atribuye los méritos del éxito de esta misión, pero no hay documentos o testigos que lo afirmen. Se la ha visto en Dalaran sin manos, para meses después volver a tenerlas. Se desconoce como se produjo semejante regeneración, lo cual fomenta la teoría de su ascendencia demoníaca. En los últimos tiempos hasta su desaparecimiento, se la ha visto incluso más violenta y paranoica que en veces anteriores. Se asume que fue afectada por la locura, e incluso algunos dicen que esto se debe a que su enfrentamiento con C'thun es verídico. ---- =Luren Kopernick= Según a quien se le pregunte, un bufón senil que da ordenes a un atajo de patanes en el puerto, un hombre brillante que lamentablemente ha comenzado a perder la cabeza o un líder por el que merece la pena matar y morir. Luren Kopernick es uno de los tres dirigentes de la guardia de Ventormenta, concretamente, del maltrecho, abandonado y desangelado cuartel de Tres Aguas. Obviamente el mas anciano de los tres, seguramente el mas anciano de toda la Guardia y quizás el mas anciano de todo el ejercito de Ventormenta; Luren Kopernick es un guerrero de porte maltrecho pero imponente. Su armadura luce algunas muescas, mellas y tajos que no parecen haberse podido reparar por cuestiones económicas, pero se mantiene siempre pulcra y limpia, reflejando en cierto modo la naturaleza del anciano: quizás humilde y pobre, pero honesta, honrada y disciplinada. Historia Para saber algo de Luren un viajero solo debería dirigirse a cualquiera de las hermandades destinadas al conocimiento que hay en Ventormenta o al mismo ejército. Luren Kopernick afirma '(y muy probablemente sea cierto a vistas de sus conocimientos)' haber sido alquimista, escribano, bibliotecario, artista, filosofo, medico, maestro, astrologo, músico y arquitecto. A semejante retahíla de conocimientos vale la pena añadir sus logros militares, un extenso conocimiento de historia militar, y, en palabras de algunos veteranos '(ya retirados del ejercito)' o de sus mas cercanos, una pericia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que solo puede calificarse de asombrosa. Por si todo esto fuese poco, el anciano afirma tener también conocimientos de magia y arcanismo. Si bien también afirma que Azeroth es plano, así que quizás valdría la pena no hacerle demasiado caso. El por que un hombre que podía haber acabado siendo un mariscal de los ejércitos de La Alianza por méritos propios esta acabando sus días dirigiendo un cuartelucho ruinoso en el puerto no es precisamente un misterio. Cuando tenía cuarenta y algo años, Luren Kopernick comenzó a defender la teoría de que Azeroth no es redondo, si no en realidad, plano. El hombre que durante años había cosechado el respeto de estudiosos y maestros en Ventormenta pronto comenzó a convertirse en objeto de burlas y chistes. Quizás, solo quizás, ese asunto podía haber acabado cayendo al olvido si Luren hubiese rectificado a tiempo negando sus teorías, pero, cual fuere, no lo hizo. El ejército de Ventormenta acabó destinando al prometedor capitán a puestos cada vez más ocultos de la visión de otros hasta finalmente relegarle al abandonado cuartel de Tres Aguas, la guardia Portuaria, '(un puesto completamente inútil desde que el rey Varian Wrynn proclamó que las embarcaciones del ejército de Ventormenta deben estar protegidas por al menos tres decenas de soldados. Los puertos tienen el suficiente número de soldados activos como para hacer inútil cualquier cuerpo de guardia)' por tradición, el lugar donde acaba destinado cualquiera que Ventormenta quiera hacer desaparecer de la política activa. Saber Popular Luren es un pobre viejo medio loco que dirige a un atajo de anormales, bufones y payasos en el puerto, acuartelados en una torre medio en ruinas que cualquier día de estos se desplomara aplastando a todo el mundo. Raro será el ciudadano de Ventormenta que responda algo distinto a la pregunta de '“''¿Quién es Luren Kopernick?”' Citas “¿Redondo? ¿Azeroth? En realidad eso es una necedad, permitidme explicaros; Azeroth es plano. Es un enorme disco plano, como cualquiera con algo de entendimiento podría explicaros… permitidme…” - Atribuido a Luren Kopernick. “¡Tres lechugas! ¡Cinco tomates! ¡Una pinta de leche! ¡Una hogaza de p…! Soldado Thulrin ¿Por qué estoy leyendo la lista de la compra y no El Juramento?” - Atribuido a Luren Kopernick. ---- =Lüdwing= Un piromante Alto Elfo delgado y de aspecto débil y pálido, pero portante de una carismática sonrisa. Se lo ha visto muchas veces circulando en los eventos importantes, sin interferir mucho. Historia Las primeras referencias hacia este mago se refieren a él como "Lü", un conejo alado con cuernos conocido por el folklore de Dun'Morogh como Wolpertingüer. Fue hallado por última vez por un grupo de aventureros (Entre ellos el héroe Zack) y desde entonces se lo avistó en múltiples ocasiones por muchas zonas del mundo. Durante esta época, se sabe que era llamado "la extraña mascota del grupo de elfos ese". La Maestra Kalean del Kirin'tor descubrió un mágico sello en él que lo retenía transformado en esa criatura, y lo liberó, mostrandolo como un elfo ante decentas de testigos en la Taberna Orgullo de León, en Elwynn. Desde entonces, se recibieron reportes desde la Torre de Stormwind sobre su desarrollo y educación como miembro de la sociedad, pues parecía no tener casi memorias de su vida antes de ser un conejo mágico. Durante la Guerra del Fuego se lo avistó apareciendo y desapareciendo, utilizando algún tipo de traslación avanzada y altamente limpia. Se dice que se lo ha avistado observando la mayoría de los conflictos, sin intervenir. Se le ha vuelto a ver en la campaña de Tuercespina, portando una espada de apariencia muy antigua. Hay quienes dicen que se encargó él solo de forzar a salir a Hakkar para que los héroes de dicha campaña combatan con él en terrenos abiertos. Se lo ha seguido avistando en muchas partes del mundo, cada vez con menos frecuencia y con menor interferencia, antes de la mayoría de los grandes sucesos, cual observador. Físico Alto elfo de estatura promedio. Cabellos azulados oscuros, viste usualmente con una simple túnica violeta, con un simple bastón mágico. También se lo ha visto con una elaborada túnica blanca, y portando una antigua espada con un filo de cristal rojo. Saber Popular En Dun'Morogh hay una canción de bar compuesta en tiempos recientes que está dedicada a él, titulada "El Conejo Que Dispara Fuego". En su etapa de conejo, se lo ha visto utilizando un muy interesante y complejo sistema de espejos y lentes magnificadoras para convertir la luz generada por sus bolas de fuego en poderosos haces caloríficos. Es aún en el día de hoy que científicos, magos y tecno-magos siguen buscando como reproducir este fenómeno. Los rumores dicen que es algún tipo de Observador místico, pero nada es especificado. El Kirin'tor se niega a dar ningún tipo de información sobre su departura de esta asociación. de lo sucedido. Durante la Guerra del Fuego se presentó como mago de la misma, pero esta información resultó ser falsa. ---- =Maeglin= Segundo descendiente de la actual Dinastía Orfeleón . Afamado Bardo y aventurero, reconocido como Heroe gracias a su notable desempeño en distintas campañas de gran relevancia en la historia contemporánea de Azeroth. Actualmente si bien es cierto que cuando se apersona en algún punto del globo mantiene en bajo perfíl su nobleza, su imagen ha logrado ser insignie entre los exiliados Quel'dorei tras la campaña de reconquista de Eldre'Thalas, nombrado Duque y Regente temporal del nuevo gobierno. Características La Dinastía Orfeleón es una de los linajes elfos más antiguos que se conoce, teniendo las raíces de su árbol genealógico perdidos en el despertar de los primeros Kal'dorei. Sin embargo, Maeglin es uno extraño entre sus propios hermanos, es el único que rememora más a la apariencia normal de un Quel'dorei a los razgos de Altonatos de Jarvan, Valthier o su propio padre. Su madre, Selenë Viryamir, Ar'Elentari de la Dinastía, reconoce que en el corazón de su hijo corre con más fuerza la sangre de los Viryamir. Apenas supera por poco el 1.80m, con cabello de pálido color alabastro y piel curtida por el sol. Saber Popular Se lo conocía, sobre todo en las altas esferas de la nobleza elfa, por ser el "Paria" o la "Oveja negra" de la Dinastía Orfeleón. Se sabe que a temprana adolescencia huyó de su casa y presuntamente también de Quel'thalas, incluso el consejo de nobles en su momento lo dió por muerto, desapareciendo de los primeros registros de nobleza. Años más tarde reapareció en Ventormenta, tras la caída de la Fuente del Sol, bajo el seudónimo de Gavión. Las primeras menciones que se encuentran en la historia contemporánea sobre el Bardo Maeglin remonta a casi dos décadas luego de la caída de la Fuente del Sol, donde aparece mencionado en uno de los milagros de la luz sagrada, atríbuidos a una Novicia de nombre Alina. Se dice que un Caballero de la Muerte atravesó con su espada el corazón del joven elfo, dejándolo apenas con un último aliento. Sin embargo, sobrevivió gracias a la intervención divina, quedando en su pecho la brutal cicatriz de su primer victoria sobre el destino. Se le vio marchar a la Guerra del fuego, donde continuaba manteniéndose bajo perfil junto a su hermano Jarvan, para aquel entonces Estratega y Vanguardia al servicio de la Alianza. Para entonces era un bardo a quien se pasó a recordar como una voz sensata que se pronunciaba entre la locura de la guerra. Algunos rumores afirman que durante ésta época una amante elfa de Maeglin, conocida como Dafne, habría tenido un hijo de este. Pero no se sabe con certeza. No existen pruebas que afirmen que así fuese. Más destacable fue su presencia en Tuercespina, durante los sucesos que desencadenaron en el despertar de Hakkar en la campaña histórica conocida como Atai'Hakkar. Durante la cual fue su propia espada la que alcanzó a sesgar el corazón del presunto dios antiguo, tras arriesgarse trepando en su forma corporal hasta llegar a su pecho. Desde entonces dejó de pasar desapercibido en la historia contemporánea. Frecuentemente se le mencionaba por la relación que sostuvo con la Duquesa Liette Lunaflor, como destacado heroe en la marcha a feralas y la reconquista de Eldre'Thalas. Si bien se era conocida su relación con la novicia humana Alina, mencionada atrás por haberle salvado la vida, los rumores pronto se transformaron en realidad cuando se anunció su compromiso con la Duquesa. En la Actualidad Maeglin es reconocido por muchos Altos Elfos como un héroe, cuando le vieron cargar un arma Titánica, semejante a las estrellas mismas o una constelación, luchando contra insectos gigantes de los Qiraji, en la recuperación de las tierras de los Altonatos. Habilidades Combate Veloz Hay entre los elfos quienes nacen para ser guerreros y quienes nacen para ser magos… y quienes nacen como una hoja en blanco. Desde que tuvo edad suficiente, Maeglin fue entrenado tanto en las artes bélicas como en las arcanas, demostrando no tener naturales capacidades para ninguna de ellas a diferencia de sus hermanos. A pesar de ello no se dio por vencido y desdeñó a los maestros buscando su propio camino. Adaptó el estilo de combate de los forestales a las tácticas de infantería que Jarvan tanto quería imponerle, comenzando así a recorrer una senda en la que alcanzaría la maestría. Exorcismo Cualquiera que conociera a Maeglin diría casi sin dudarlo que él y la Luz Sagrada no podrían estar en una misma oración, o que al menos desentonaría mucho. Sin embargo la desesperación que en algunos se vuelve negación a todo lo que creyeron, en otros se vuelve la fuerza para abrazar la verdad que siempre estuvo presente. Bardo Desde joven anidó en él su pasión por la música, cuando trovadores errantes visitaban el salón de la casa Orfelón tan aleja del glamour cosmopolita de Lunargenta. Su primer amor fue, además, su mecenas siendo impulsada por ella a perseguir sus sueños de artista. Luego de la caída de Quel’thalas esas habilidades (sumadas a varias otras) fueron las que lo ayudaron, no solo a sobrevivir, si no a conservar la cordura. Citas *"No hay voluntad alguna que dure eternamente." *"El camino mas rápido al corazón de un hombre... esta entre la tercera y cuarta costilla. Aplicable a otras razas y sexos, claro." ---- =Nefarian= Nefarian es reconocido como el Señor del Vuelo Negro y Alanegra, haciendo presencia de forma visible por primera vez luego de décadas durante la Guerra del Fuego, donde se le dio muerte con la Ashkandi. Historia Pocos informes existen sobre el movimiento de los Vuelo Negro, pero quedo claro desde hace años que estos se corrompieron y comenzaron a provocar caos a su paso, dejando su noble causa como guardianes del planeta en el olvido. Nefarian protagonizo la Guerra del Fuego, guiando ejercitos de Orcos Rocanegra, como lider de nombre Victor Nefarius. Durante la guerra no se hizo ver más que cuando fueron a su guarida directamente. Como Señor del Vuelo Negro, su poder era inimaginable. Soportando grandes temperaturas, y siendo capaz de lanzar llamaradas tan fuertes como un mismo volcán. Dentro de su guarida, se hallaron los experimentos que hizo con otros vuelos, dando a conocer el Vuelo Cromático. Se sabe que su hermana Onyxia, o también conocida en aquel entonces como la Noble Katrana Prestor, estuvo ayudandole en la causa. Infiltrada directamente desde Ventormenta. Sin embargo, Nefarian estaba evitando la invocación del terrible Elemental de Fuego por parte de los enanos Hierro Negro, cosa que lograron cumplir justo al final de la guerra, cuando el hijo de Neltharion yacia agonizando en el suelo con la Ashkandi apuntando a su cuello. Con sus ultimas fuerzas, les dijo como encerrar al terrible Señor del Fuego y asi evitar una catastrofe mayor. Es por eso que se cree, que en sus ultimos momentos, la corrupción desaparecio, regresando su noble Guardian a su lugar para ayudar a los mortales en general. ---- =Noa= Hija adoptiva del ex capitán Edgar Nostrius, tullido en la Segunda Guerra de la mitad inferior de la pierna izquierda, hija biológica de Águila, profesora de cronomancia de la Universidad de Dalaran y hermano de Lean Windsor, profesor también de la misma. Sargento de la guardia de la Ciudad de Ventormenta y estudiante de la Universidad, residiendo en el Casco Antiguo de la ciudad humana junto a su padre adoptivo. Suele frecuentar ambas ciudades por sus diversas responsabilidades, las cuales al parecer, lleva bien complementadas. Características Noa es una humana sencilla y poco corpulenta de rasgos del norte, debido a sus cabellos dorados normalmente recogidos, piel levemente pálida y ojos claros de una tonalidad verde vivaz, cuyo rostro casi siempre presenta una alegre sonrisa. A primera vista parece muy poca cosa para el cargo que ostenta, midiendo exactamente –y muy repetido por ella- un metro y sesenta y siete centímetros, resultando inferior a la media necesaria para un soldado de Ventormenta. Posee una complexión ágil, delgada y escurridiza, de apenas músculo y curvas, lo cual extraña más a aquellos que la ven portando el estandarte del León dorado. Suele llevar su armadura reglamentaria de placas hecha a medida, debido a esa inferioridad en altura que presenta, sin embargo, lo hace con extrema facilidad. Tras sus espaldas, sobre una capa de un color azulado, porta una enorme hoja cubierta por vendajes, la cual despide un ligero fulgor verdecino en su centro, de sensación cálida, probablemente algún tipo de artefacto mágico. Saber Popular Los reclutadores del ejército de Ventormenta dicen que Noa Nostrius llegó un día a sus quince años queriendo ser reclutada, pero solo recibió burlas y fanfarroneos. La casi niña volvió durante cuatro veces consecutivas, recibiendo la misma respuesta. Un año después, volvió enfurruñada de nuevo tras las constantes negativas, rogando poder demostrar su valía. Los reclutadores, cansados de su pesadez, decidieron establecer una prueba imposible; debía vencer en un pulso a un hombre recién reclutado, un ex luchador de boxeo. El resultado fue cuanto menos inesperado; una fractura en la muñeca de su oponente. Nadie podía explicarse cómo demonios había hecho eso, pero superó la prueba, así que no había forma de negarse a su reclutamiento. Durante un tiempo permaneció en la guardia del Casco Antiguo, combatiendo a los maleantes de la ciudad. Se dice que su estancia fue un éxito, siendo promocionada a Cabo a sus diecisiete años. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus éxitos, fue enviada al ruinoso cuartel de Tres Aguas por “enana”, donde sirvió bajo el mando del capitán Luren Copérnicus, heredando el mando del cuartel como sargento hasta nuestros días. Por los maleantes de Ventormenta es conocida como “Puño de Hierro” “La sargento ogro” o “Titánica”. Se rumorea que el secreto de su gran fuerza es un hechizo extraño que utiliza para recubrir sus puños de acero, y que por eso pertenece a la Universidad de Dalaran, porque realmente es una hechicera, aunque muchos rechazan esta teoría por las pocas luces que tiene la joven, añadiendo como argumento el viejo cliché de la baja inteligencia de las rubias. A partir de estos rumores, se han establecido una serie de historias disparatadas, como que una vez derrotó a un ejército de gigantes de piedra lanzándoles rocas, que es capaz de partir paredes con la frente, o que come cocos a mordiscos. Habilidades Combate agresivo : Noa es una guerrera muy conocida por su agresividad en combate. Su estilo de pelea es ágil pero muy potente, centrado en azotar a los enemigos con golpes rápidos fuertes, siendo ciertamente peligroso el bloquearlos. Su increíble fuerza da lugar a golpes capaces de mandar volando a alguien, cosa que aprovecha para seguir atacando o romper/ lanzar cosas con la fuerza suficiente. Sin embargo, en su estilo posee cierta técnica, un juego de pies muy entrenado y balanceos de brazos realmente estilizados, como si usara un estilo de origen Thalassiano. No obstante, esto apenas es perceptible, siendo posible comparar esta característica con un rinoceronte haciendo claqué. Combate estratégico : Noa conoce muchas lecciones de combate táctico y fue entrenada por su padre en nociones estratégicas, sin embargo, normalmente hace caso omiso de ellas, o su pobre intelecto no da para aprovecharlas. ¿Magia? : Parece conocer algunos hechizos de extraña índole, los cuales tienen que ver con la manipulación del metal y el incremento de su fuerza. No hay datos sobre estas habilidades. Objetos Botas tecnomágicas de astrosalto : Encontradas en una misión diplomática junto a la familia Orfeleón. Son unas botas metálicas que poseen un mecanismo propulsor a base de vapor arcano, permitiendo dar enormes saltos de tres metros de altura. A pesar de su complejidad, parecen cómodas y versátiles, siendo uno de los objetos más representativos de la joven. ¿Cinta de la suerte azul? : Se dice que Noa no se separa de ella para nada del mundo, y la considera un objeto proveedor de fortuna en combate. Suele prestarla a sus allegados para que sobrevivan a cualquier problema.Los más supersticiosos creen que es la causa por la cual la sargento no posee ni una sola cicatriz en su cuerpo. Paragon, la restauradora de sueños : Parece ser algún tipo de obsequio. Se dice que en una de las expediciones de la Universidad, la joven se ganó el favor de alguien, recibiendo esta espada mágica de propiedades naturales. Cuenta la historia que semejante hoja solo es entregada a aquellos que cumplen ciertas condiciones. Citas *“¡Aquí vengo para salvar el día! …O romperlo.” *“Si golpeas a un muro, dale fuerte” *“¡Te apuesto a que esta niña puede ganarte en un pulso!” *“¡Con la vida de las personas no se juega! ¡Y si insistes, YO jugaré contigo!” ---- =Selene= Madre Regente de la Dinastía Orfeleón y posiblemente el último eslabón de la casa Viryamir, viuda del antiguo Ar'Orfeleón; Dal'Eriador y madre de todos sus hijos. Elfa milenaria, de notable linaje descendiente de renombrados altonatos y castas del pasado. Es reconocida y respetada en el folclore de la historia contemporánea de los elfos por su mítico labor como Oráculo Divina en las profundidades australes de Quel'Thalas, la Arboleda Azur; bosque de leyendas perdido entre las cordilleras montañosas, tierra y antiguo hogar de la Dinastía Orfeleón. Se la ha conocido entre otros motes como; La Iluminadora, La Dama Blanca, El Angel del Amanecer. Saber Popular A lo largo de su existencia han perdurado varios mitos y leyendas sobrevolando la figura de la última Ar'Elentari de la dinastía Orfeleón. "Arboleda Azur, un añoso bosque oculto dentro de un estrecho valle, allí los árboles crecían bajo la amena sombra provista por el rocoso valle de falla, cortos en estatura y con matices azulados en sus hojas, flores y frutos. Un hermoso riachuelo de manantial cristalino corría por el centro del valle, y sobre una isla formada por una bifurcación del mismo se alzaba una fastuosa y muy antiguo palacio silvano; Allí habitaba el Ángel del Amanecer... ..." "Ella se alzó ante mí, y en aquel momento Azariel el Sangriento murió y yo nací." —Azariel el Recto (500 A.PO - 1 D.PO). "El aire se revolvió, como si las alas de un ángel lo agitaran, y desvió a mis perseguidores con la fuerza de un huracán. Debería haber muerto ese día, pero no sufrí ningún rasguño. Desperté rodeado de luz, y armonía; las leyendas eran ciertas, ella existía." —Diario de Nelacar el viajero. "El choque de espadas y el grito bestial de los invasores Troll callan cuando Ella eleva su voz y el mismo bosque llama a oración." -Diario de Nelacar el viajero. A pesar de éstas citas, hay muy pocas referencias sobre éste personaje y es muy difícil diferir entre la realidad y el mito. En los registros que datan de la nobleza de los Orfeleón se menciona el cargo de Ar'Elentari con la siguiente descripción: Esposa del patriarca y madre de sus hijos; futuros príncipes de la casa. Pocas son las veces en que un Patriarca ha podido elegir quien lo acompañará por el resto de su vida, pues desde los inicios más arcaicos de la dinastía solo fue uno el requisito para alcanzar el asiento junto al Ar’Orfeleón, la clarividencia. Todas las Matriarcas de la casa fueron sibilas marcadas por los hados de las estrellas a ocupar tal lugar, electas únicamente por la anterior Matriarca, lleva el deber de buscar a su sucesora. Como Iluminadora de la casa, recae sobre ella siempre la última palabra en toda decisión, así como la responsabilidad de predecir e interpretar los vaticinios de las estrellas. Citas *"Sólo sirvo a la luz, y mediante ese deber sirvo a todo Azeroth." *"Sólo los más valientes son dignos de recibir nuestra bendición." *"Te has esforzado al máximo. Te concedo permiso para descansar." Fueron sus palabras, y toda la pena y el dolor abandonó mi cuerpo mientras soñaba con el abrazo de las estrellas. -Diario de Nelacar el viajero. ---- =Thaedros= Se le ha visto aparecer misteriosamente por más de algún lugar, sin dejar huella de magias utilizadas. Pero más de alguno le ha visto presentarse como Thaedros Guardián del tiempo. Saber popular Poco se sabe del mismo, puesto que siempre habla de forma neutral sin el favor de nadie. Se le ha visto en más de un sitio a la vez y se cree que es solo un fantasma o semejante. Hasta piensan que es una representación de la muerte que viene a marcar las almas. Se dice haberlo visto utilizando Cronomancia. ---- =Valthier= Tercer descendiente de la actual Dinastía Orfeleón y destacado Mago Quel'Dorei formado en la antigua Academia de Lunargenta. Metamago y luego Arcanista, se especializa en la escuela de la Ilusión. Actualmente reside en Dalaran junto a su esposa y sus hijos en la Mansión Espiral Etéreo, puede verse frecuentando la Universidad (sobre todo su biblioteca), de la cual es miembro independiente y colaborador activo. Características Al igual que sus otros dos hermanos Valthier posee los rasgos insignies de la dinastía Orfeleón, rasgos que rememoran la apariencia de los antiguos Altonatos; Es un varón alto, llegando a pasar con creces el 1.90m de altura, de fuerte melena de tono argentino con ese etéreo brillo lunar. Sus orejas son más alargadas y consistentes que las de un elfo común, y con cierta frecuencia inusual para su raza le crece la afilada perilla plateada que lleva (a veces) en su mentón.En el fino marco de su rostro es su mirada el detalle que más logra destacarse entre sus pálidos colores naturales; de un celeste diáfano tan gélido cual oceano polar, en cuyo congelado corazón guarda el intenso brillo arcano, marca inegable de su talento mágico. Usualmente su porte y su expresión suelen reflejar el mismo frío orgullo que su mirada. Paciente, silencioso, imponente. Saber Popular Destacado alumno de la Academia de Lunargenta, primero en su clase y discípulo del Magister Tel'Varyon. Dentro de su perfecto historial académico hay una mancha que jamás fue olvidada; la muerte de Vaneron Esselÿa durante un extraño duelo de magia realizado fuera de los límites de la Academia. Algunos comentan que ambos se odiaban a muerte, otros que eran mejores amigos, pero era sabida la mutua competencia que mantenian. Sea como sea, Valthier jamás volvió a hablar sobre el asunto y fue absuelto ya que indudablemente, se trató de un duelo. Si bien el tema no es de su agrado dado el índole personal, no lo niega, ni es mucho menos información confidencial. Es sabido que fue amante de Liette y algunos comentan que el primero, un amor juvenil que terminó tan rápido como comenzó. Su unión con Valinea Almanoble le ha brindado una gran dote monetaria, y en apariencia, son el matrimonio perfecto, lo suficientemente perfecto hasta en el más mínimo detalle como para que dé de hablar. Actualmente ella espera un tercer hijo tras apenas 6 años de dar a luz a los gemelos Elissea y Ereldor, una gran bendición para el pueblo Elfo. Habilidades Metamagia : Valthier es un mago conocido por su amplio conocimiento teórico sobre los temas que abarcan el control de la Metamagia. Permitiendole poner en práctica tal habilidad como la manipulación directa e indirecta de las Lineas Ley. Alquimia : Destacandose como alumno de Alquimia en la Academia de Lunargenta continuó con la experimentación teórica y práctica durante los años siguientes, alcanzando a dominar la maestría en ésta disciplina mágica y científica. Ejerció brevemente como primer ayudante de la cátedra de Alquimia en la Academia de Falthrien. Conocedor avanzado sobre componentes, hierbas y reactivos, se ha especializado en la creación de Elíxires. Exorcismo : La luz y las estrellas se complementan en el centro de la cultura y tradición de los Orfeleón. De tradiciones fuertemente marcadas, prevalece junto al tiempo la imagen de rectitud sobre sus descendientes, llevan la luz inculcada desde la infancia, como así también la meticulosa formación de la entereza, el arte de la guerra y la moralidad. Valthier mantiene un fuerte carácter conservador y ortodoxo, portando con devoción el don de la Luz Sagrada Objetos Corona Arcáica : Reliquia de la dinastía Orfeleón. Ésta corona de Mithril y Veraplata, creada por mano maestra de antiguos artesanos Altonat : o fue consagrada en las aguas de la Eternidad mucho antes del Gran Cataclismo . Conserva tanto en las runas y patrones grabados en su superficie como en su núcleo místico un encantamiento capaz de agregar potencia mágica a los hechizos de quien la ciñe, pagando la armonía entre lo que se da, y lo que se recibe, con energía vital. Se ha catalogado como objeto de peligrosidad nivel II a III, bajo control. Esfera de Trance : Ha obtenido en las profundidades de Uldaman , como fruto de su primera expedición en la Universidad, un poderoso objeto denominado Esfera de Trance. Piedra esférica de origen desconocido capaz de concentrar en su interior un repentino vórtice energético, reflejo de un punto negro del vacío abisal, cuya sola presencia atrae a las mentes menores, doblegandolas a la voluntad del mago. Se ha catalogado como objeto de peligrosidad nivel IV a V, bajo control. Citas *"Impedir la acción es impedir la trasgreción. ” *"¿Puedes recordarme los principios de la magia?... creo que se me han olvidado." ---- =Vilena= Vilena Quel'Celeb es la actual Embajadora del Reino de Quel'Thalas en Dalaran. Nombrada en el mismo puesto tres veces de forma consecutiva en distintas épocas de la historia contemporánea de Quel'Thalas gracias a su notable desempeño en el dominio de la Diplomacia. Nombrada embajadora por primera vez luego de la caida de la fuente del sol por el príncipe Kael'Thas Caminante del Sol, desempeñando un papel importante en la Guerra del Fuego entre otros cruces y tensiones con distintas facciones intolerantes hacia el pueblo Sin'Dorei. Renombrada Voz de Kael, durante el dominio del Castillo de la Tempestad, actuando de mediadora entre las distintas facciones seguidoras del príncipe, sus aliados e incluso llegando a firmar acuerdos con los Arúspice que evitaron masacres innecesarias. Junto a la muerte de Kael'Thas, volvió a Quel'Thalas, jurando lealtad incondicional al Regente Lor'Themar Theron y al reino que protege. Tras demostrar su valía como Maga de Sangre en la caida definitiva de Kael'Thas, durante el asalto a Quel'Danas fue nombrada por el Gran Magister Rommath, como encargada del honorable labor diplomático bajo el título de Embajadora de Quel'Thalas en Dalaran . Características Vilena es una elfa que al igual que sus tres hermanas gemelas, se destaca por su increíble altura, tanto para su raza como para su género, superando los dos metros. De ensortijado cabello dorado y ojos rasgados de suave color esmeralda, posee la belleza digna de su raza, luciendo rasgos delicados y finos. Suele llevar atuendos de noble confección, con los destacables colores de su patria siempre latentes. Suele llevar siempre a la vista las doradas condecoraciones y muestras de su rango político y militar. Saber Popular Se la conoce como una destacada Maga de Sangre, Magistrix entre su gente, siendo una de las primeras elfas en acompañar a Kael'Thas, además de discípula del mismisimo príncipe. Todos quienes han entrado en su despacho dicen haber visto una reluciente esfera elevada en un podio de obsidiana, en cuyas profundidades arde a su antojo un infernal vorágine de energía abisal que le permite ver a grandes distancias. ---- =Zackael= Muchos no olvidan su altura, principalmente. Un elfo de armadura brillante con una mirada penetrante, cargando una lanza y un escudo tan grande como él. Zackael fue conocido como Campeón de Elwënor, Cabo de la Alianza durante la Campaña en Tuercespina para finalizar como Caballero de Ventormenta. Saber Popular Se sabe entre muchos, y con simplemente escuchar su voz, que a diferencia de los Altos elfos que provienen de Quel'thalas, este fue huérfano criado en Dun Morogh por los mismos enanos, presentándose con orgullo con el apellido Bronzebeard de los mismos. Destacando principalmente por buen aspecto, saludable y una valentía notable, pocos olvidarían como este lanzaba rayos eléctricos desde la punta de su asta, luchando con ferocidad contra sus enemigos, o los enemigos de su pueblo. O incluso lanzando su escudo como si fuese un disco. Las primeras acciones reportadas por el Alto elfo comenzaron a notarse desde la construcción de Elwënor, como poblado de Altos elfos refugiados en Ventormenta, como muestra de unión y paz entre ambas razas. En La Guerra del Fuego, ante la población destacada de Altos elfos, se le ascendió como Cabo de la Alianza, para que les organizara. Este llego con un ejercito de Wildhammer y forestales de Quel'danil. No hubieron mayores reportes de este, salvo el verle marchar de cara a Nefarian y luchar con un grupo de "enemigos" de la Alianza, durante la tregua, contra el mismo dragón negro. Pese a las heridas, salió vivo de la batalla. Pero desapareció durante un largo tiempo sin dar previo anuncio a nadie. Aún con los años transcurridos ante la desaparición de este, aún se le recordaba entre los mismos elfos y humanos del reino de Ventormenta. Lo último que se sabe fue su nombramiento como Caballero y el compromiso con la noble Lady Liette Bannitry. Algo que quedo en nada con el poco tiempo, cuando nuevamente desapareció, y la mujer se niega a hablar de ello. Breves y extrañas historias recorren al pueblo de Elwënor donde los pobladores aseguran haber visto algo parecido al fantasma de Zackael llevando su capa y su casco. Estos rumores se vieron incrementados cuando la lanza del campeón apareció entre las manos de la estatua de Thaldressar, su amigo caído. Rumores El resto de los rumores marginaban su imagen mencionándolo como mujeriego y un juerguista promiscuo principalmente por no excluir a ninguna raza dentro de su criterio sexual, escandalizando a la esfera mas conservadora y siendo imitado por unos pocos. Otro rumor, que cuentan en general solo las malas lenguas, dice que tuvo dos hijos con una semielfa de nombre Mara, una hija con una elfa autoexiliada del Monasterio Escarlata llamada Nëssa y un niño humano de nombre Tomas al que adoptó en los sucesos previos a la Guerra del Fuego. Category:Ambientación (EoW)